I'm Not That Girl
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: When Terra is finally revived, changes are happening and relationships develope. But when something shocking happens, will Raven develope a new emotion? (Should really be T)
1. Default Chapter

"Who's that mom?" twelve-year-old Casey asked her mother. They were on their way to the store, and had passed Terra's statue.

"Remember, three years ago, when that girl attacked our city?" her mother asked.

"I was almost killed- how could I forget?"

"Well, this was her, but in the end, she turned herself around, and sacrificed herself to defeat the madman controlling her." Her mother explained.

Casey placed her hand on Terra's solid shoe, and looked up and down her frozen body.

"How could someone who did something so great get punished so badly?" she asked sadly.

The mother and daughter were silent for a few seconds.

"Okay honey, we should get a move on. The store will be crowded if we don't get there soon." Casey's mother said, gesturing for her daughter to come. Casey took one last look at Terra and hurried up to catch her mother.

* * *

At the store, Casey couldn't stop thinking of Terra. Why was she punished this way? Was there a way to get her back? Casey thought that everyone deserved a second chance, even backstabbers turned good.

Casey didn't want to worry so much about Terra, so she left the thought alone. Still, it bothered her, but if this was how it was meant to be, so be it.

* * *

Sorry it was short! Just a default chappy! PLease R and R! Thanx! 


	2. help From A Friend

At titan's tower, Beast Boy, now eighteen, lay down on the couch. He was remembering the whole Terra incident three years ago. It seemed like so long ago. He had missed her dearly, but had longed to have her back. This was it. He was going to ask Raven. It was decided.

As the changeling stood up he felt uncomfortable. Why should he be asking Raven this? But soon, he found himself knocking on her door. He prayed this would end well. He thought to himself, as Raven's door slid open. He snapped back to reality to see Raven staring at him.

"What?"

"Umm… Raven? I need to ask you something." He said.

"What, she stupidly asks again." Raven said monotonously.

"Well I was wondering…:" he said, playing with his fingers.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy felt Raven watching him.

"I was wondering… is there any way that you can bring Terra back?" he blurted out.

Raven looked stunned. She hadn't heard Terra's name in a long time, and never really cared about her. Raven came back to reality and said, "Come with me." She pulled beast Boy by the hand and out the door, only to lead him to his room. She walked inside his room and closed the door.

"Look," she said, " I've been noticing that you miss her, and I'm willing to bring her back for you."

Beast Boy stood there, stunned. "You'd do that, for me?' he asked, amazed that she had said yes.

"Just give me some time." Raven said. "About how long?" Beast Boy asked. Raven thought carefully. "About five hours ." she said.

Beast Boy grinned. "Rae, you're the greatest!' he shouted and threw his arms around her. Raven stood there, and something that had never happened before happened. She felt as if she were being appreciated for the first time. Suddenly, when she realized what was going on, she immediately pushed Beast Boy away wih a disgusted groan. She gave him a weird smile and he walked away, laughing under his breath.

Raven sighed. She had let him get away once again.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl,_

_He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

Raven felt very disappointed right then.

Raven walked outside, realizing she was still in the changeling's room, and watched him as he turned a corner and disappeared. She sighed once again, and realized what was happening./ She now was in love with Beast Boy, but she wasn't the girl he wanted.

Terra was.


	3. The Dream

**These lyrics DO NOT belong to me, but to Stephen Schwartz and Wicked. **

Terra sat on the roof, her eyes dreamily focused on Beast Boy. She leaned forward, almost as if to kiss him, but he didn't. He pulled away.

"Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"I think something's wrong."

Terra looked concerned. "What?" she asked. Beast Boy could feel his mouth grow dry. He looked at Terra, older, more mature looking. Her hair covering part of her face. Beast Boy stood up and turned away. "I don't think I like you anymore." He said, startled by his own words.

"What?" Terra asked, surprise lingering on her face. " But why? I mean, remember before." Beast Boy sighed.

" I know, but that was a long time ago, and we're older now, and things have changed." He tried to touch her golden hair, but she pulled away. They were silent for a few moments.

"You're in love with Raven aren't you?" she asked, her eyes closed and a tear rolling down her cheek. Beats Boy felt a look of discomfort fall onto his face. "What makes you think that?" he asked, curious.

"Because you and her seem to have a bond, a love hate relationship you know." She replied. There was silence, and Beast Boy turned and left Terra standing on the roof.

Raven sat up in bed, her eyes shining. Was that really happening? She opened her eyes but saw the same boring room she had always seen. She looked at the clock. One hour until Terra would be ready. Raven got out of bed. It was already seven. The only thing that bothered her was the changeling.

The half demon couldn't understand why she liked him that way. His elf-like ears- the small tooth sticking out that made him look irresistible- the immature personality. But he was kind and sweet and was hard working when it came down to it.

Raven opened her curtains and watched the sun just rising. She smiled, even realizing it, due to her joyous feeling, but the feeling and smile faded when she thought of Terra. He was still in love with her.

_Don't dream, too far,_

_Don't lose sight of, who you are,_

_Don't remember that rush of joy,_

_He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

Raven realized she had been thinking of this for quite some time, and before she knew it, a magical sound had come from behind her. She turned to see a magical purple aura in the corner. Inside was a girl, her eyes closed, her blonde hair flying around her as the aura faded. Her blue eyes opened and Raven exchanged a smile with her.

Terra had returned.


	4. The Whole Revival

**Hello all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in long time! Well I'm back with another chapter! Yay! RandR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Titans, and I sure as heck don't own anything from the amazing Wicked. (Defy Gravity!)**

The newly revived Terra sat on Raven's bed eyes wide, listening to everything that had happened in the past three years. Raven spoke of Trigon's attack on Raven's birthday, the whole Brotherhood Of Evil encounter, and everything else that had happened. By the time she was done, Terra was stunned. "Wow….I really missed a lot, didn't I?" she asked quietly. Raven nodded grimly. Terra shook her head. "Oh well. What's done is done." She said in a cheerful mood. She began to examine Raven's room, one room in the tower that Terra had never been in. It felt like a blessing to be able to be in there.

Raven studied Terra fiercely. She wondered what the others found so appealing about her… what Beast Boy found so appealing about her. Raven could picture herself, tall, thin, and beautiful, unlike her normal self; scrawny and unattractive. She could only imagine her fiends, adoring her, saying how wonderful she was, admiring her. It made Raven feel happy inside. If only she could live that life…

_Every so often we long to steal,_

_To the land of what might have been…_

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Terra's high-pitched voice. "Hey, let's go downstairs and surprise everybody!' she exclaimed. Raven nodded wearily. "All right then." She agreed quietly. It was almost obvious Terra would agree to go down, greet everybody, and there would probably be a party, and people recalling memories… she'd heard it all before. IT would always be the same thing with Terra back.

…_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel,_

_When reality sets back in…_

Terra raced out of Raven's room, the half demon close behind her. They had talked for quite some time, so the sun was rising, and it was probable that the others were jut waking up. Terra turned a sharp corner, making Raven almost trip at her heels, but the door to the main room as approaching, and Terra stopped abruptly She turned around. "Raven could you… introduce me?" she asked

"Introduce?"

"Yeah, like sorta let them know I'm back, but then I'll walk through the door, and then they'll freak!" Terra finished, grinning. Raven sighed. "Okay." Terra squealed and gave Raven a hug, but stopped when Raven glared at her. "Sorry." Terra apologized nervously.

Raven opened the door, and sure enough, everybody was there; Robin was at the counter, pouring orange juice. Cyborg was on the couch, yawning. Beast Boy was eating some sort of tofu hell's creation. Starfire was busy feeding Silkie his bottle.

"Hey you guys…' Raven said boringly. They all looked at her. "I have a surprise for you." She said in her usual monotone voice. She stepped back and opened the door, and there stood Terra, looking more innocent than ever. Raven glanced over at her friend's reactions.: Robin overfilled his cup with orange juice, and it poured over the side of the cup, Cyborg sat wide-eyed, Starfire dropped Silkie's bottle, and Beast Boy nearly fainted.

"Hi guys." Terra greeted meekly. Seconds later, there was an outburst of greets and shouts and cries. It was just as Raven had predicted it. This was going to be a long day…

**Well, that was the next chapter! Hope it isn't retarded or anything, but I felt the urge to continue this story no matter what, so there it is. Don't like it… tough. If you do…please review!- Elphie Raven!**


End file.
